saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Road of Paradox
Some Ravnos follow an arduous path referred to as the Road of Paradox. Adherents of this Road believe that vampires have fallen out of the cycle of reincarnation called samsara. For the Asura, they can never fulfill their svadharma, or personal and religious duty. As a result, they can never achieve moksha, the ultimate truth, freeing them from samsara. While most Ravnos would argue that the Embrace is moksha, followers of the Road of Paradox are convinced that vampires are cursed to a state frozen outside of the great cycle, and are incapable of returning until death. The only way to make right their cursed state is to follow a new svadharma set before them: to help others find and follow their own svadharma. This leads to the paradox of their nature, remaining outside the cycle in a strange attempt to one day rejoin it. Following the Road of Paradox requires strict adherence to the rules, and the Asura tend to be particularly dedicated and brutal. Everyone has a svadharma, and it is the place of the Asura to help others find their purpose. Preventing someone from fulfilling their purpose or finding their svadharma is a terrible tragedy, and the Asura work to stop any who would do such a thing. Because of the curse that casts them out of samsara, vampires exist in a strange limbo state. Without a svadharma or even karma to direct their lives, vampires have no use or purpose, and the Asura feel they should be returned to the cycle immediately. The Asura strive to find a purpose for themselves, but if they fail to do so, willingly die to rejoin samsara. Of course, they take it upon themselves to assist other vampires in finding such purpose. If another Cainite refuses to see the true road to moksha, the Asura have no qualms with returning him to samsara so that he can find a svadharma within the cycle. Nickname: Asura Ethics of Paradox: • Follow the svadharma set before you. Do not let anyone take you from the one true path. • Do not Embrace unless absolutely necessary, and then only from the jati. • Assist others to determine and follow their svadharma. • Destroy those who refuse to follow their svadharma; return them to samsara. Organization: The Asura have very little organization. Most who follow the Road find it hard to be around other vampires, even those of the faith. Individuals travel quite a bit, always looking for their next student in the cycle. When the Asura meet, they exchange pleasantries, often spending an evening sharing stories of success and failure as they work toward their own svadharma. Aura: Confidence. The Asura are certain that they are always where they should be, doing what they are meant to do. Their confidence washes over others, inspiring them to great things. Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control SINS AGAINST PARADOX Rating Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Failing to accept death Your svadharma is only temporary, you must eventually return to the samsara. 9 Embracing outside the jati Only Embrace those that will follow the Road of Paradox. 8 Destroying another Asura Your fellows on this Road have a svadharma, do not stop them. 7 Killing a mortal for sustenance Death prevents a person from fulfilling their svadharma in this part of the cycle. 6 Failing to kill vampires on another Road Only by accepting the true path to moksha can a vampire atone. Otherwise, they are useless. 5 Allowing personal affairs to interfere in your svadharma You must follow your sacred duty at all times. 4 Failure to aid another’s svadharma This is your only purpose before returning to the cycle. 3 Killing a mortal for any reason other than survival Preventing others from achieving their svadharma is anathema. 2 Becoming blood bound You cannot destroy your regnant, which could prevent you from following your svadharma. 1 Embracing needlessly out of personal desire You must allow others to continue their cycle, not remove them from it. Category:Morality